Mistletoe
by Girl-luvs-manga
Summary: TO PINAYGURL28! Merry Christmas! My first Yaoi hope you like it! Just a random drabble about a Christmas tradition. Forgive me for being terrible at this.


To Pinaygurl28 Merry Christmas!

Hectic Christmas Eve

Nanjiro Echizen and Rinko Echizen agreed that their son, Ryoma Echizen needed to socialize more. So Ryoma's parents invited the Seigaku Regulars to spend Ryoma's birthday and Christmas with them. Seeing as they would be spending time with their families, Rinko made them feel guilty about not knowing their precious kohai, so in the end they agreed. When Ryoma heard this he spit his Ponta in his father's face.

You see, Ryoma had a crush on one of his senpai and knew if the others (i.e. Fuji, Momo, Eiji, and Inui) knew he would be facing their merciless teasing for the rest of his life. Still there was nothing he could do about it since his mother was a… persuasive person. He internally shuddered at the memory of what happened when his father tried to go against her wishes. He hoped nothing crazy would happen on the Regulars visit here.

It was noon on the lovely day of December 24 also known as Ochibi's birthday! The Regulars were making their way to his house, following their stoic captain, Tezuka Kunmitsu for a Christmas celebration they were heavily "persuaded" to join by Mrs. Echizen. On such a short notice they got each other the most random of presents. Inui's and Fuji's were the most dangerous present givers and receivers, so they all had to be extra careful. What they all failed to notice was their stoic captain was having an internal battle right now.

Tezuka Kunmitsu felt quite affectionate for his kohai the pillar of Seigaku's tennis team. So he was worried he would make a bad impression on his object of affection's parents. Unknown to him, a certain tensai knew of two people who liked each other but were worried the other would not return their feelings. The tensai had a few surprises for the two lovebirds.

When they arrived at their kohai's home they were greeted by Mrs. Echizen. Fuji asked her if he could decorate her home with mistletoe, although weary of his intentions Mrs. Echizen agreed knowing it would make things more interesting. So while the others greeted the rest of the Echizen family and got settled, Fuji took his time putting the mistletoe in places that would work in his favor for the evening.

After everyone got settled in they went to the kitchen to eat some lunch prepared by Mrs. Echizen. They all thanked her and ate as nicely as possible without looking like pigs. When everyone finished they went to the living room to hang out and talk about tennis. Then dinner came approaching and the Regulars went to wash their hands and help Mrs. Echizen set the table.

Then after everyone finished their meals Mrs. Echizen brought out the birthday cake for Ryoma and everyone sang Happy Birthday and had some cake. They resided in the living room and gave him their birthday presents. Here's what was given"

Momo- a collar for Karupin

Kaidoh- a green bandana

Eiji- some pink toothpaste nya~

Oishi- a first aid case

Taka- a box of his favorite sushi

Inui- some penal tea

Fuji- photos of him when he was stalked by fan girls (that got some laughs)

Tezuka- some grip tape for his rackets.

Finally night time came and Fuji told everyone to look up. Everyone saw the mistletoe and was mortified that they had to kiss each other. Momo and Kaidoh had to kiss each other much to the rivals' silent excitement. The Golden Pair who were secretly in love with the other had to kiss. Nanako who was conveniently next to Taka was blushing at having to kiss the flustered Taka. Then much to everyone, but Fuji and Inui's surprise Echizen and Tezuka had to kiss. This left Inui and Fuji to kiss each other or take photos and write in a data notebook.

When Tezuka and Echizen kissed they could feel the others want. That led them to make out passionately, much to the others (besides Inui and Fuji's) surprise. After the kiss they all knew what they felt for one another was not unrequited love. So when they returned to school everyone was shocked to see that all the Regulars besides Taka were dating.

*Fin*

First Yaoi! Sorry if it sucks! Hope you like it pinaygurl28! Merry Christmas everyone! Don't review if you don't feel like it. I don't want to force you to spend too much time reading when you can all be with your family this lovely evening!


End file.
